


Tie Me Up in Knots

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [11]
Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My wounds are nicely slated, dear<br/>I never got to thank you right<br/>I was finished way before I could see<br/>Quite what you had in mind for me<br/>I'm doing cartwheels</p><p>Now the pessimism in me yawns<br/>As I'm pissing on their perfect front lawns<br/>A voice calls out behind my back<br/>And I take off into the grounds<br/>I'm doing cartwheels</p><p>It'll all tie me up into knots</p><p>I didn't mean to speak out of turn<br/>Now you can sit and watch me squirm<br/>Now the party's really in full swing<br/>I wish I had a friend I could ring<br/>I'm doing cartwheels</p><p>You're really loving this, aren't you, dear?<br/>Now you've got me on the ropes out here<br/>With nowhere else to run to now<br/>Just stay and face the music</p><p>It'll all tie me up into knots</p><p> </p><p> Snow Patrol - Cartwheels Lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up in Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



I am lying on the bed, staring into the black blindfold. I have not moved in many hours. I cannot. The very sheets themselves keep me captive, knotted about my wrists and ankles, binding me to the posters. I lay in wait, thinking only of Him and His return, as He intended.

Phantom fingers caress my skin, which is on fire like never before. I arch into nothingness and hear myself sob with frustration. I cannot see and yet I am aware the moment that darkness sets. The room is rich with his presence, and I gasp his name:

_"Toby!"_


End file.
